Iblis
|Wystąpienie = Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)|Inne media = Archie Comics|Wiek = 10 lat (210 w przyszłości Silvera|Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna)|Oczy = Zielone|Wzrost = Zmienny|Waga = Zmienna|Pancerz = Czarny|Skóra = Czerwona|Zdolności = |Lubi = *Mephilesa *Zniszczenie|Nie lubi = *Silvera i Blaze *Sonica i Shadowa}} , znany również jako – jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Reprezentuje siłę boga słońca - Solarisa. Podczas eksperymentów prowadzonych w Soleannie Solaris rozdzielił się na Iblisa i Mephilesa. Iblis został złapany i uwięziony w ciele Księżniczki Elise na kolejne 10 lat. Podczas wydarzeń z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Doktor Eggman planował uwolnić Iblisa i wykorzystać go do podboju świata. Nie wiedział jednak, że wyzwolenie Płomieni Kataklizmu wiązałoby się ze zniszczeniem całego świata. Powstała więc przyszłość oddalona od czasów Sonica o około 200 lat. W tej przyszłości świat został niemal całkowicie zniszczony przez Iblisa i tylko nieliczni kontynuowali niekończącą się walkę. Iblis jest głównym antagonistą w historii Silvera, oraz pobocznym w historiach Sonica i Shadowa. Historia Przeszłość Iblis narodził się w trakcie eksperymentów nad Projektem Solaris, którego celem było stworzenie istoty o zdolnościach do manipulowania czasem. Badacze, na czele z Księciem Soleanny, byli bliscy stworzenia Solarisa, ale nie mogli nad nim zapanować. Z tego powodu doszło do eksplozji w wyniku której Solaris został uwolniony, lecz rozdzielił się na Iblisa i Mephilesa. Iblis pod postacią płomieni uciekał przez Aquatic Base do czasu gdy złapał go Silver. Jeż próbował go zatrzymać za pomocą swoich telekinetycznych mocy, ale nie udało mu się to. W tej sytuacji wkroczył Książę Soleanny, który postanowił zamknąć demona wewnątrz swojej córki, Elise. Za pośrednictwem Szmaragdu Chaosu Iblis musiał przeniknąć do ciała małej księżniczki, ponieważ był oddany królewskiej rodzinie. Tak więc przez kolejne 10 lat Iblis przebywał w ciele Księżniczki Elise. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 10 lat później Doktor Eggman podjął próbę uwolnienia Płomieni Kataklizmu, porywając w tym celu Księżniczkę Elise. Eggman zabrał księżniczkę na pokład swojego Egg Carriera, lecz w trakcie lotu okręt rozbił się. Elise zginęła w katastrofie, a Iblis wyszedł na wolność. Uwolniony demon przyniósł całemu światu zniszczenie. Dzień w którym świat został zdewastowany nazwano Dniem Kataklizmu. Przez kolejne 200 lat Iblis niszczył to co zostało ze świata i tylko nieliczni stawiali mu opór. Jednymi z ostatnich byli Silver i Blaze. Ilekroć Iblis był przez nich pokonany to za jakiś czas znowu się odradzał. Pewnego razu na jego terytorium w Flame Core wkroczyli Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow i Rouge, którzy poszukiwali Szmaragdu Chaosu. Iblis zaatakował ich w swojej drugiej formie, ale został pokonany. Po pewnym czasie przeszedł do trzeciej formy, a Silver i Blaze rzucili mu ostateczne wyzwanie. Po tym jak został pokonany Silver wykorzystał dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i próbował uwięzić potwora w swoim ciele. Iblis jednak nie akceptował go, ale nie mógł odmówić Blaze której dusza już od samego początku była związana z płomieniami. Iblis został uwięziony w ciele Blaze, która następnie zdematerializowała się i opuściła świat Silvera. Razem z nią odszedł Iblis, a przyszłość Silvera została odmieniona. Tymczasem z powrotem w przeszłości Sonic anulował śmierć Elise i przybył z pomocą na czas. Tak więc uwolnienie Iblisa nigdy nie miało mieć miejsca. W Last Story Mephiles zabił Sonica, doprowadzając Elise do płaczu. W wyniku jej płaczu Iblis został uwolniony. Mephiles przywołał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, za pośrednictwem których Iblis mógł się z nim połączyć. Iblis i Mephiles stworzyli Solarisa. Doprowadzili do zniszczenia świata, po którym została jedynie czeluść. Nie miała jednak trwać długo, ponieważ Solaris miał skonsumować cały czas i przemienić go w nicość. Jednak ostatecznie zniszczyli go Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver. Charakterystyka Osobowość Iblis był bezmyślną bestią która nie wykazywała żadnych inteligentnej istoty, ponieważ został oddzielony od Mephilesa który był umysłem i wolą Solarisa. Iblisowi zależało jedynie na zniszczeniu świata i siania zamętu, nawet po tym jak wystarczająco wszystko zdewastował. Jednakże w ostatniej walce z Silverem i Blaze okazał nieco skupienia. Wygląd Podstawową formą Iblisa są płomienie. Potwór przyjmuje postać ognistego kłębka. Z powodu swoich zmiennokształtnych zdolności posiada jeszcze trzy inne formy, w każdej ma zielone oczy. W pierwszej formie przybiera postać zdeformowanego potwora z czterema dłońmi. Posiada ciało zbudowane prawie w całości z lawy, na plecach, głowie i szczęce znajduje się jednak kamienny pancerz. W drugiej formie przybiera kształt węża, z kamiennym pancerzem na grzbiecie i kolcami dookoła głowy. W trzeciej formie zdecydowaną większość jego ciała pokrywają czerwone skały. Iblis posiada bardziej humanoidalną sylwetkę, dwie nogi ze stopami w kształcie kotwic i długie ramiona. Na głowie wyrastają mu również rogi i trzy oczy. Moce i umiejętności Jako istota zbudowana w całości z ognia Iblis korzysta z mocy opartych na wykorzystaniu lawy. Dysponuje również siłą i wytrzymałością Solarisa. Iblis może ziać ogniem, posyłać ogniste fale uderzeniowe, emitować ogniste kule ze swojego ciała, a także zsyłać na wrogów meteory za pomocą specyficznego gestu. Wykorzystując swoje pirokinetyczne zdolności Iblis może stwarzać swoich ognistych sługusów. Jest także odporny na lawę i może w niej pływać, szczególnie w drugiej formie. Iblis jest niesamowicie silny. Może podnosić albo niszczyć wielkie budynki albo wielkie stalaktyty. Jest na tyle wytrzymały że może przyjąć na siebie wiele ciosów, a także oprzeć się telekinetycznym zdolnościom Silvera. Dysponuje zmiennokształtnością, która pozwala mu przekształcać się w różne formy: od wielkich potworów po pływające w lawie węże. Był także na tyle potężny aby zdewastować cały świat, ale nie zniszczyć go całkowicie. Słabym punktem Iblisa jest natomiast jego zielone oko, bardzo podatne na obrażenia. Podobnie jak Mephiles jest nieśmiertelny i po pokonaniu może się odradzać. W jego przypadku po śmierci zmienia się w płomienie, które następnie mają się odrodzić w nowej formie. Iblis jest jednak wtedy słaby i podatny na uwięzienie w czyimś ciele. Może to nastąpić za pośrednictwem Szmaragdu Chaosu. Należy również pamiętać o tym że Iblis zaakceptuje jako nosiciela tylko członka rodziny królewskiej albo kogoś kogo dusza związana jest z płomieniami. Iblis może zostać uwolniony, jeśli jego nosiciel da się ponieść emocjom i zacznie płakać, albo zginie. Transformacje Solaris Formą którą Iblis może przyjąć w momencie połączenia się z Mephilesem za pomocą energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Solaris jest starożytnym bogiem słońca, który może kontrolować czas. Celem Solarisa miało być skonsumowanie całego czasu i obrócenie go w nicość. Solaris istnieje jednocześnie w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, przez co aby go pokonać trzeba by zniszczyć go we wszystkich okresach czasu naraz. Oprócz tego dysponuje wielką siłą i wytrzymałością. Boss Iblis pojawia się jako boss dwukrotnie w historii Silvera. Gracz walczy z jego pierwszą i trzecią formą kolejno w Crisis City a potem Flame Core. Iblis wykorzystuje głównie ataki dystansowe. Shadow i Sonic walczą tylko z jego drugą formą w Flame Core. Walka toczy się na jeziorze lawy, a celem gracza jest zbliżenie się do potwora i zaatakowanie go. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Mephiles the Dark Wrogowie * Silver the Hedgehog (arcywróg) * Blaze the Cat * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Amy Rose * Doktor Eggman * Książę Soleanny * Księżniczka Elise W innych mediach Archie Comics Istnienie Iblisa w komiksach zostało potwierdzone, ale sama postać czeka jeszcze na debiut. Podobnie jak w grach Iblis narodził się podczas nieudanego eksperymentu nad Solarisem, w wyniku którego oddzielił się od Mephilesa. Został uwięziony w ciele Księżniczki Elise, ale uwolnił go stamtąd Mephiles. Iblis połączył się z Mephilesem, tworząc Solarisa. W ostateczności został powstrzymany i zniszczony przez Sonica i Elise. Mimo że uznano go za wykasowanego z rzeczywistości, podejrzewa się że prześlizgnął się przez szczelinę czasu. Galeria Iblis koncept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Iblis back 1.png|Pierwsza forma Iblis back 3.png|Trzecia forma Iblis 3.png|Trzecia forma Ciekawostki * Imię Iblisa może pochodzić od nazwy Szatana w religii islamu. Iblis bywa tam określany również jako Dżinn, czyli istota z ognia, co wyjaśnia jego zdolności. * Iblis i Solaris to jedyni bossowie w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) z którymi walczą wszystkie trzy główne grywalne postacie: Sonic, Shadow i Silver. * Słudzy Iblisa pojawiają się na niektórych poziomach z przeszłości (np. Wave Ocean w wersji Shadowa), mimo że sam Iblis jest w tym czasie uwięziony w ciele Elise. Prawdopodobnie Mephiles przeprowadził część potworów Iblisa z przyszłości do teraźniejszości. * Formy Iblisa mogą być wzorowane na jego sługach: pierwsza forma nieco przypomina Iblis Bitera, druga Iblis Worma, a trzecia Golema. * Silver walczył tylko z nieparzystymi formami Iblisa. Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Postacie z Przyszłości